When You Look Me In The Eyes i see That Girl
by Mayniac
Summary: Mileys new tour includes two incredibly hot boy bands coming her way, three of her good popstar friends, and her best friend! How many broken hearts and how many mended? McFlyXJBXHM CROSSOVERS! Including Demi, Selena, Ashley Tisdale, and PAIRINGS inside!
1. Trailer

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

When You Look Me In The Eyes i see That Girl

**Miley's new tour includes two incredibly hot boy bands coming her way, three of her good popstar friends, and her best friend! So… how many broken hearts and how many mended? McFlyXJBXHM CROSSOVERS!! Including Demi and Selena. **

**Lol, okay, so that is a really long title, but if you guys know, its McFly and a JB song title mixed together. When You Look Me In The Eyes and That Girl. I no since some people don't know McFly that not many will read it, but I just really needed to type this. PLEASE look them up if you don't know them. They're amazing!! Pairings?**

**Well, I was thinking For Miley… Danny, Dougie, Nick, and Joe. Lilly and Harry or Loliver. Selena and Tom or maybe even Nick... Ashley and Kevin (DUH). Demi and Dougie or Nick. Correct me if you don't like them!! So, anyway, here's a trailer! OH and P.S. If this makes you want to search about them, the JB supports them and loves them. Haha. Transylvania(One of their songs) was Nick's favorite song once. Yeah, I no, awesome.**

**To me, Danny seems like an older and English Joe.. Haha. OH omg ages.. Right…**

**Miley - 16**

**Lilly - 16**

**Demi - 16**

**Selena - 17**

**Nick - 17**

**Dougie - 17**

**Ashley - 18**

**Joe - 18**

**Danny - 18**

**Harry - 18**

**Kevin - 19**

**Tom - 19**

* * *

**When You Look Me In The Eyes i see That Girl**

**A New Tour…**

_Shows Miley watching T.V. with Lilly and Oliver when Robbie Ray walks in_

"Miley Ray Stewart I have news that will make you as happy as a 9 leg octopus finding out about leg surgery!"

_Shows the Jonas Brothers sitting in a recording studio as McFly walks in._

"New tour! New songs! New girls!" Danny announces to his good friends.

**With the hottest new musicians…**

_Shows the boys sitting in the recording studio talking_

"Oh, come on, Joe! Hannah Montana. Selena Gomez. Ashley Tisdale. Demi Lovato. Ring a bell?" Dougie jokes as the Jonas' jaws drop.

_Shows Miley and Lilly sitting at Rico's with a disguised Ashley, Demi, and Selena._

"I can't believe we are going on tour with the HOTTEST two boy bands in TWO different countries!!" Lilly squeals quietly to the other 4 as they huddle around a table.

**And no one there to supervise them…**

_Shows Joe throwing his boxers out a window as everyone sits and laughs_

"I find it creepy how someone actually kept them…"

**What could possibly go wrong…?**

_Shows Ashley slapping Kevin_

"Ugh! I hate you!"

_Shows Danny pushing Dougie down_

"And to think we were like brothers!"

_Shows Selena pushing past Tom, purposely hitting his shoulder_

**Everything**

_Shows Lilly and Harry arguing_

_Shows Miley slamming the bathroom door on 4 boys faces_

_Shows Dougie and Joe wrestling_

_Shows a newspaper showing Miley in the middle and Joe, Nick, Danny, and Dougie in little columns beside hers. _

_Shows Miley throwing her wig onto the ground_

_Shows Selena and Tom glaring at each other_

_Shows Demi frowning and walking away from Dougie_

**So, come along with all 12 of them through a path of freedom…**

_Shows Dougie jumping out a window and landing perfectly onto the ground_

"Hey, no parents! Might as well take advantage of it!" He yells to the 11 heads sticking out of the window.

_Shows Tom driving the bus as a fainted bus driver is on the floor beside him_

"GUYS! A LITTLE HELP UP HERE!"

**Romance…**

_Shows Miley and Joe kissing_

_Shows Lilly sitting on Harry's lap laughing_

_Shows Demi giggling as Dougie tickles her_

**Secrets…**

_Shows Miley pulling off her wig_

"Um… I'm not really Hannah Montana…"

_Shows Oliver appearing at Lilly's window at a hotel_

"I know we're best friends, but… I came all the way from New York to tell you something, so if you could just listen to me for 5 minutes…"

_Shows Danny's head in his hands and talking to Joe_

"Dude, I think I'm in love with her…"

**Pranks…**

_Shows the girls laughing wildly as the boys walk to the main room of the tour bus, soaking wet_

_Shows all of them having a marshmallow fight, all smiling_

_Shows everyone on stage singing when McFly takes out silly string and starts spraying everyone_

**And, of course, hurt**

_Screen fades to black and Miley's voice floats through_

"Sorry's not good enough… you should know."

**Starring…**

**Miley Cyrus from Hannah Montana as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana**

**Emily Osment from Hannah Montana as Lillian Truscott/Lola**

**Mitchell Musso from Hannah Montana as Oliver Oken/Mike**

**Joe Jonas from Jonas Brothers and Camp Rock as himself**

**Nick Jonas from Jonas Brothers and Camp Rock as himself**

**Kevin Jonas from Jonas Brothers and Camp Rock as himself**

**Danny Jones from McFly and Just My Luck as himself**

**Dougie Poynter from McFly and Just My Luck as himself**

**Harry Judd from McFly and Just My Luck as himself**

**Tom Fletcher from McFly and Just My Luck as himself**

**With guest appearances from…**

**Billy Ray Cyrus from Hannah Montana as Robbie Ray Stewart**

_Screen fades black again after showing all faces and the end of Corrupted by McFly starts to play_

"So good you got to abuse it,  
So fast that sometimes you lose it,  
It cheers you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat,

Am I too much for you?  
'Cause you're too much for me,  
Still wanna be,  
And I still wanna be corrupted."

_Flashes pictures of all actors and actresses as the ending of song plays_

**Coming Soon… If you like it…**

* * *

**Yay! Lol. So how'd u like it? I think it was kinda too long for just a trailer.. But yeah. Haha. Idk if it was good or not either.. Lol. I REALLY hope u guys read it, because I really wanna write it, cuz I love McFly and JB.. Lol. But I think I have too many stories on my hands so… idk.. Lol. Anyways, I have been WAITING AND WAITING for a crossover like this, but NOO NO ONE!**

**It made me so sad. I was like, waiting for EVER, so I decided to make on of my own. So HAH! Lol. Yes, I no I talk too much……**


	2. Single

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**YAY! first chappie! I WILL update Cotillion!! hehe! YEAH i no McFly is hot. haha. OH and THANKU for all who reviewed!! i love u guys!! Oh and P.S. For those who love moe... I LOVE MOE! So... i think we'll b expecting the same thing... lol. WHOA for a second there i was in a rush, bcuz i thought i had to b somehwere, but i dont... lol. ANYWAY, PLEASE tell me ur pairings u want!! and if u like drama, put more than one person for each, but not TOO complicated! And yes, people can like someone alot. lol. **

**I like, Moe! but u pick... lol. Like u can pick anything! I'll try to make it happen, or a scene. lol. Like I like DannyXMiley and JoeXMiley.. i just really wanna write those, but u dont have to vote for them! like u can vote for Lackson even though jackson isnt going! u can vote for Loliver when oliver isnt going! u can vote for OliverXSelena! ANYTHING! oh yeah, u can have whatever u liiiike! lol...**

**

* * *

**

Miley's POV

"…So… CALL CALL CALL!" The T.V. echoed into our ears.

Lilly, Oliver, and I sat there shocked, our eyes on the floor, out of our sockets. **(A/N HAHAHA! HA! HA! H-AHHH!) **

"M-m-m-m-"

"J-j-j-j-"

"CALLING!" I yelled loudly, grabbing the phone, but Lilly quickly took the phone from my hands.

"Miley! You know we all want to go, but shouldn't we ask your dad first?"

Oliver gasped. "Lilly Truscott? Being responsible?"

But, he spoke too soon. "Oh- TOO HELL WITH THAT IDEA! CALL WOMAN!" Lilly screamed, throwing the phone at me already typing a few numbers in as the phone was in my hand.

We squealed excitedly as Oliver hopped up and down, waiting for an answer.

"H-h-h-"

"HELLO?!" Lilly screamed into the phone when I couldn't let it out, and put it on speaker.

"Um… yes?"

I smacked Lilly and rolled my eyes, becoming my usual **(A/N NOT) **calm self. "Hi, um, this is Hannah Montana? We just saw an ad about going on tour with the two hot bands McFly and Jonas Brothers?"

The person on the other line was silent for a second, and we could tell he was probably happy. "Yeah! This is their manager Matthew Fletcher with the Jonas Brother's manager, Paul Jonas. But you can call me Fletch!"

"Uh, hi! So we were thinking about joining the tour! And since you said you needed 4 spots or more, I have 3 other AMAZING singers that I can request t-"

"MILEY STEWART ARE YOU ON THE PHONE AGAIN?"

I flinched. Crap. "Uh- Miley? Miley who? Wh- who is that Miley you speak of, FATHER?"

He quickly ran down the stairs and gave me a suspicious look. "HANNAH, what are you doing?"

"Hannah? Are you still there? We'd love you and your friends to join the boys on their tou-"

"Hannah…" My dad warned, taking the phone from me.

"Uh, hello, this is Hannah's manager, who is this?"

"Hi! We are Paul Jonas and Matthew Fletcher, the managers of the Jonas Brothers and McFly? Your daughter had called us on behalf of the tour that-"

"Tour?"

"Yes sir."

"Two boy bands?"

"Yes sir."

My dad was quiet for a few seconds. "Um, can we call you back later, Paul?"

"Yes sir! We'll keep the spot open until you tell us your answer!"

My dad just shook his head at me and hung up. "Miley Ray!"

I grinned sheepishly. "We saw a commercial!"

"No, Miley."

I gave him my puppy dog eyes and whined. "Pleeeease Daddy? I'll bring Lilly and Oliver! And I said I'd recommend Sel, Ash, and Dem too!! Please?!"

"Miley, that is 5 girls on a bus with 7 boys."

"Actually, 8 boys!" Oliver piped up.

Dad blinked. "You are the exception, Oliver."

* * *

****

A Few Minutes Later

"YES! YES YES YES!!" Lilly and I happy danced, then sighed at Oliver and patted his back.

"Look, Ollie! We'll send you postcards from every stop!"

He sighed. "That's not the problem! I'm going to my aunt Zilbo's!"

I stifled a laugh with Lilly. "Come on! Think of the positives! It's NEW YORK!" Lilly encouraged half-heartedly.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Not like I'd do anything! You've never met my Aunt Zilbo! She's a freak!"

"Hey! Don't be mean, Ollie!" I tsked.

"Seriously! She won't let me walk out of the yard without being wrapped in bubble wrap."

"BUBBLE WRAP!" Lilly and I squeaked again. "McFly!!" **(A/N Lol, that's the name of one of their songs…)**

"Uh- I mean- we're very sorry, Oliver." Lilly snickered.

"Okay, guys, let's see if we'll find anything else out from the T.V." Oliver suggested, still sad.

I smiled sadly at him, then grinned and skipped to the couch, falling onto it and sighing dreamily. "Maybe now Danny and I will finally fall in love!"

"Miley, I thought you liked Joe." Lilly giggled, scooting me over and sitting down beside me as Oliver plopped down beside her glumly.

I shrugged. "I do! I like a lot of people. Like, well, truthfully, all of them…"

"Surprise surprise." Oliver rolled his eyes, making me scoff and Lilly laugh.

"Miley Ray Stewart, I have news that will make you as happy as a 9 leg octopus finding out about leg surgery!"

I jumped up, followed by my two best friends. "WHAT DID THEY SAY?!"

"You're going on tour with McFly, Jonas Brothers, Demi, Selena, Ashley and 2 friends!!"

I practically fainted, but I knew I couldn't because I had to catch Lilly from fainting. . I felt Lilly's limp body hit my held out arms and laughed

* * *

****

No One's POV

(In Another Part Of California)

Joe, Nick, and Kevin sat in their recording studio waiting for their best friends to come with 'the best news ever', as they called it. Joe was spinning in a chair, trying not to get sick, Kevin was leaning against the wall, and Nick was leaning against the record place with all the buttons, slightly sitting on it.

Joe sighed impatiently and was about to speak, but was cut off by Danny walking in, yelling.

"New tour! New songs! New girls!" Danny announces to his good friends, grinning wildly.

"What?" Kevin's eyes shot up.

Nick straightened his back, getting off the recording place and gave Dougie a curious look. Joe jumped up, smiling. "Say that again?"

"Dude! Tour!" Harry screams, waving his arms around crazily.

Kevin coughed, his eyes wide, and slowly grinned. "No way! Who'd you get? How?"

Tom smirked, leaning against the door. "Man, just about the hottest female singers in the U.S. AND Europe!"

Joe nodded. "And…?"

"Oh, come on, Joe! Hannah Montana. Selena Gomez. Ashley Tisdale. Demi Lovato. Ring a bell?" Dougie joked, crossing his arms.

Joe just about fell over the chair. "That's hot…"

The 4 boys grinned. "We know. And best part? No adults. One bus. 5 HOT girls with a friend or two!"

Nick smiled. "Boys, I think this may be our best tour yet."

**

* * *

**

Miley's POV

(In Malibu, Of course)

Oliver had gone home to beg to his mom and Lilly and I had gone to Rico's to meet up with Ash, Sel, and Dems. We were sitting, sipping on strawberry smoothies, trying to calm ourselves by bragging to Jackson when we heard 'EEEEEP!!'. And no, it wasn't Lilly.

We turned to see the three of them in disguise, looking as happy as ever. "I KNOW!!" Lilly and I screamed back in unison, then we hugged them as Jackson rolled his eyes and got back to his work.

"I cannot!!"

"I know!!" Lilly completed for Ashley.

"And we get to!!"

"And maybe!!" Selena added on to what I had said.

"I was thinking the exact same things!!" Demi yelled.

"Chicks…" Jackson rolled his eyes and looked away from us as we glared at him.

We took deep breaths and sat down around a table. We huddled up so no one would hear us and excitedly jumped up and down slightly.

"I can't believe we are going on tour with the HOTTEST two boy bands in TWO different countries!!" Lilly squealed quietly to us.

"I know!! One tour bus!! No adults! Only 7 incredibly hot guys and… us…" Demi sighed dreamily, then fell back into her seat dramatically daydreaming.

We laughed and rolled our eyes. "I know… it's a dream come true… only thing that could make it better is… well… is…" Ashley was silent for a second. "When is it?"

I smiled even more. "That's the thing, guys!! My dad just texted me a few minutes ago and he said it was TOMORROW!!"

Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and they were completely silent, until they all yelled into my (very sensitive) ears, "WHAT?!"

I smiled triumphantly and crossed my hands. "Yup! Now you guys won't have to wait as lo-"

"MILEY ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK THIS WAS GOOD? AND HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS TEXT?" Well, I know the answer to that one… She's… Lilly… She doesn't notice many things…

"WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING AND PACK!"

"I NEED TO GET MY HAIR AND NAILS DONE!"

I winced as they shot out complaints and issues. The boys could probably hear them from all the way over there…

"Guys! Guys!! Calm down, okay? Let's just calmly take all this one step at a ti-" But I was stopped by the four of them pulling me out of my seat and into the direction of the mall.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

The 5 of us hopped up and down, waiting for the tour bus. We stood outside of the recording studio, waiting for them to appear. We didn't want to take the risk of them having to drive to my house and seeing it.

"Oh, come on! How long could they take?! I AM DYING!" Lilly screamed, being her usual self.

"Lilly, calm down." Ashley sighed, patting her back.

"NOOOO!! Does the tour bus have a T.V.? WELL IT SHOULD! OH MY GOSH! OUR BUNKS!! I call the single!!"

I scoffed. "HAH NO! _I_ am getting the single!!"

"OH PUH-LEASE, _HANNAH_!!" Selena put emphasis on Hannah so that I'd know she remembered, which made me giggle. "I am SOO getting the single!"

"HEY! RESPECT THE ELDER! I am getting the single!!" Ashley snapped.

"I heard hard surfaces help the back! SLEEP THERE GRANDMA! BECAUSE I AM GETTING THE SINGLE!!" Demi screeched.

"YA'LL IT IS SOOO OBVIOUS THAT MISS HANNAH MONTANA GETS THE SINGLE! I mean, seriously! I AM the one that said we should go on tour with them!"

"SO?!"

"HAH! SO IT MEANS THAT HANNAH GETS WHAT SHE WANTS RIGHT NOW! AND HANNAH WANTS THE SINGL-"

"Um…"

Oh, wow… they are better looking in person…

**

* * *

**

Danny's POV

The 7 of us were practically skipping around the whole bus. Harry, Tom, Dougie, and I had been living in the U.S. for about a year or so, and we'd heard about the 4 girls. And apparently, they were bringing a friend.

"BOYS!! WE'RE HERE!" The bus driver, Blep, yelled. **(A/N Yes, his name is Blep. But they call him Peanuts. Okay? : )**

We ran off the bus to see 5 girls yelling at each other angrily. I raised an eyebrow at the guys and they shrugged as we walked closer to them. There was two blonds, two brunettes, and 1... Purple haired person… I snickered. Harry had always liked weird haired people…

"YA'LL IT IS SOOO OBVIOUS THAT MISS HANNAH MONTANA GETS THE SINGLE! I mean, seriously! I AM the one that said we should go on tour with them!"

"SO?!"

"HAH! SO IT MEANS THAT HANNAH GETS WHAT SHE WANTS RIGHT NOW! AND…" She went on and on.

I thought it was kind of cute… But, this conversation seemed a little awkward…

"Um…" I blinked at them and they turned around slowly.

"Uh… hello…!" The girl known around the world as Hannah giggled.

Wow… she looks better in person… her eyes were a nice blue and she had a beautiful smile.

Joe smirked. "Look, if you girls are arguing about singles, I'd like you girls to know we are all single…"

They all blushed a deep shade of red and the rest of us laughed.

* * *

**LOL yes, they ARE all single! And thanks 2 everyone who looked up mcfly, JUST FOR ME!! hahahah jk jk, but seirously, THANKS! I LOVE U! WOO! **

**_Vote for ur pairings PLEASE!! VOTE VOTE VOTE! VOTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!!_**

**_V_**

**_O_**

**_T_**

**_E_**

**_!_**

**now. lol. this is as important as the presidential elections!! lol okay, mayb not really... anyway... vote... lol**


End file.
